Min dotter och en Malfoy
by Aireen
Summary: Om det förflutna och känslorna som finns kvar i nuet och om nya känslor som påverkas av det förflutna. Kan Hermione tillåta Rose att älska Scorpius?
1. Prolog

Prolog

"Gå före ni", säger hon åt männen i sitt liv. "Jag behöver andas lite frisk luft efter den där flyttnyckelturen."

Så ser hon dem vandra iväg längs den grusbelagda, något igenvuxna vägen som leder fram till stenkyrkan högst uppe på kullen. Det är en mulen dag men omgivningen tillhör de vackraste hon sett och för en kort sekund är hon sjutton år igen. Det var en tid sedan och känslorna har förändrats. Man lär sig saker på vägen.

En vindpust griper tag i en slinga av hennes hår och drar den framför hennes ansikte som en gardin, men hon bara lyfter handen och stryker håret bakåt igen. Spretar sedan med fingrarna och betraktar ringen som hon trodde skulle väga tungt men som i själva verket ser ut att vara gjord för hennes smala ringfinger. Perfekt sitter den.

Det här är en vacker plats. Kyrkan ger en lugn och stabil känsla och överallt runtom henne grönskar det så som det ska en försommardag som denna. Havet är inte långt borta och man kan höra vågorna klucka och måsarna skrika. Det är ljud som påminner om ungdomsåren och hur det är att vara riktigt, riktigt förälskad för första gången. Hur det är när förälskelsen är besvarad och man sitter någonstans vid havet i ett lummigt landskap och har framtidsplaner som ska slås i spillror vilken dag som helst. Hur det är att tro att allt är möjligt. Hur det är att bara vara tillräckligt vuxen men inte så vuxen att man förstår den fulla vidden av saker och ting.

Hon är en klok och vacker kvinna. Hennes äkta man kan skatta sig lycklig, precis som hon är tacksam för att hon har honom i sitt liv. Kanske kan man älska flera, men någonstans i sitt för tillfället kaotiska inre vet hon vem som verkligen är den ende. Han som alltid var det.

Klok och vacker, javisst, men åren gör sig påminda. Hon ser ner på sina händer som är magra med utbuktande blodådror. I ansiktet upptäcker hon allt oftare en ny rynka när hon ser sig i spegeln och håret är inte längre det vilda, livfulla rufset hon minns från sin skoltid. Något enstaka grått hårstrå har hon fått syn på, men de är säkert fler än hon anar. Hon är ju inte så fåfäng att hon speglar sig i timmar och är medveten om varje detalj i sitt utseende. Men sanningen bör medges; hon är medelålders.

Hennes tid är förbi. Än ska hon inte dö, men det är dags för nästa generation. Det är dags att låta dem ta över draman och känslostormar, allt det som hör ungdomsåren till. Själv ska hon luta sig tillbaka och betrakta spektaklet och finnas där för sina barn när de behöver henne.

"Månne det spricker upp, molntäcket. Solen borde skina en dag som denna."

Det är en röst som får väl begravda känslor att rivas upp till ytan. Hjärtat klapprar hårt i bröstet när hon vänder sig om för att möta hans blick.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Det här är bara lite basic, så man kommer in i storyn. Lite svårt att få en början faktiskt, men så har jag inte skrivit fanfiction på evigheter så... Det här blev faktiskt ganska dåligt, hehe. Och jo, det handlar först om Hermione. Sen nån gång går vi över till Rose._

_Och hej, förresten. Så trevligt att du läser detta, som jag egentligen inte har tid att skriva, för jag studerar, och tar körkort, och när jag inte studerar jobbar jag, och så har jag hundra andra fritidsintressen. Men det kan ju bli bra ändå. Jag har faktiskt lyckats avsluta en fanfiction en gång tidigare i mitt liv. Du får gärna lämna en kommentar, för då får jag kanske lite motivation. Annars, ha det bra! :)_

Kapitel 1

Augusti 1998

Så bråkade de igen. Och det var det faktum att de ännu en gång inte kom överens som fick Hermione att ifrågasätta deras förhållande. Älskade han verkligen henne? Och ännu viktigare; älskade hon honom?

Man skulle aldrig ha kunnat tro att det bara gått tre månader sedan striden på Hogwarts. Att Lord Voldemort bara hade varit borta i så mycket som tre månader och så mycket redan hade gjorts. Så många dödsätare var redan infångade, så mycket hade byggts upp igen. Det enda som egentligen fanns kvar att reparera var människorna, för mången var den som fått sitt inre rivet itu. Efter allt de hade förlorat och efter allt de hade upplevt. Den största skadan skulle ta många år att reparera och det mest effektiva sättet var att hålla ihop och vara ett stöd för varandra.

Men det tycktes inte fungera för Ron och Hermione.

"Jag vet nog att du tycker jag är korkad, så låt mig få be om ursäkt för att jag inte är lika smart som dig, Hermione, men-"

"Det har jag aldrig sagt! Jag har aldrig sagt att du är korkad, Ron, och jag förstår inte varifrån du får det!"

Hon hade nästan glömt bort vad de egentligen bråkade om, för på något sätt kom de alltid in på det här i slutändan. Ron anklagade henne för att ha kallat honom dum och hon gjorde allt för att försvara sig. Hon hade faktiskt aldrig sagt det! Men nu var ett tillfälle då han faktiskt lyckades bete sig väldigt korkat!

"Ärligt talat, Ron, när tänker du lägga av med det där? Hur många gånger har vi inte bråkat om samma sak? Ibland är det som om du bara ville mucka gräl för att ta upp det här ännu en gång och jag är så trött på det! Jag förstår inte vad du försöker få ut av det heller."

Hon orkade faktiskt inte längre och när en idé började ta form i hennes huvud gjorde hon inte mycket för att finslipa den eller ens tänka igenom om det verkligen var en bra idé. Och när han kom med dödsstöten tvekade hon inte längre för att sätta den i verket.

"Du tycker inte att jag är god nog åt dig! Jag ser att du tänker det även om du inte säger någonting. Jag är för fattig, jämfört med dina rika mugglarföräldrar. Jag är... en fläck i din meritlista."

"Eller så är det jag som är en fläck i din", fräste hon. "Nu förstår jag varför du slänger en massa skit på mig så här! Du vill helt enkelt bli av med mig, eller hur? Okej, bra! Du ska få som du vill. Jag sticker nu. Ja, precis just nu. Låt mig bara packa ihop mina saker."

Hon stormade ut ur det lilla köket i hans lägenhet och in i sovrummet där hon slängde ner sina kläder i en kappsäck. Det tog inte många minuter för henne att samla ihop allt hon ägde, för trots allt bodde hon inte här. Men eftersom de var tillsammans och Ron hade skaffat sig en lägenhet där de kunde vara ensamma hade hon börjat spendera allt mer tid här. Ett tag hade hon till och med funderat på att flytta in hos honom på riktigt, så att de kunde dela på hyran och så. Åtminstone tills skolan började igen. För hon hade bestämt sig för att återvända till Hogwarts för sitt sjunde skolår.

Men nu skulle det inte bli av att flytta in, det hade han minsann sett till. Hon visste inte riktigt om hon ville att han skulle försöka hindra henne från att gå, men var i alla fall inte tillfredsställd när han bara satt i köket och surade, eller vad han nu gjorde. Men han hade i alla fall mage att komma ut u tamburen när hon satt där på huk och knöt skorna.

"Stick du bara. Stick iväg hem till den där McLaggen, för det är väl dit du är på väg? Till någon mer intelligent-"

Hon smällde igen dörren rakt i ansiktet på honom och stormade därifrån med handväska, kappsäck och paraply i högsta hugg. Ute på gatan öste regnet ner och det var nästan retsamt hur bra det matchade hennes humör. Tygskorna blev dyngsura på några sekunder och paraplyt hjälpte väl så mycket det förmådde men hon var ändå allt annat än torr när hon klampade in på Den Läckande Kitteln och bad om ett rum för natten.

Hon hann lugna ner sig en aning innan hon somnade och då kom hon att tänka på det Ron sagt precis innan hon gav sig av. _Stick iväg hem till den där McLaggen. _Så det var där skon klämde. De hade stött ihop med Cormac McLaggen på gatan så sent som samma dag och han hade hälsat hjärtligt på dem. Eventuellt hade han varit trevligare mot henne än mot Ron, men det var ingen anledning för denne att bli svartsjuk. Hermione hade faktiskt totalt glömt bort att de ens träffat Cormac. Jösses.

Hon suckade och slöt ögonen. Lakanen var sträva och madrassen hård, hon var faktiskt tvungen att medge för sig själv att sängen i Rons lägenhet var betydligt varmare och mer bekväm. På något sätt hade hon lyckats börja sakna honom på bara några timmar. Men hon skulle inte åka tillbaka till honom, inte ännu på några dagar. Det här fick bli en läxa. På något sätt måste hon få honom att förstå att sluta. Det fanns andra sätt att bearbeta svartsjuka.

Hon skulle hålla sig borta några dagar. Kanske en vecka, ja, det lät förståndigt. Sedan skulle de prata. Men nu skulle hon spendera några härliga sommardagar för sig själv.

Hon hade ingen aning om vad det beslutet skulle leda till.


	3. Kapitel 2

Jag är mycket väl medveten om att det här är konstigt. Men, okej, dålig reklam i början är kanske inte det bästa sättet att marknadsföra sitt skrivande, haha. Ni får skaffa er en egen åsikt om det här. :)

Kapitel 2

Augusti 1998

Det var regnet som väckte Hermione och det faktum att det fortfarande öste ner samt gårkvällens gräl med Ron, vilket hade slutat med att hon fick vakna upp ensam i ett kallt rum på värdshuset, var inte direkt något som höjde hennes humör till skyarna. Om det inte började hålla upp skulle hon antagligen bli tvungen att stanna inomhus i det här dystra rummet med en bok som enda sällskap.

Hon hade gärna åkt hem till sina föräldrar istället. Hon hade inte varit hemma hos dem sedan hon hämtat hem dem från Australien, inte långt efter striden på Hogwarts. De hade inte varit alltför glada när hon förklarat saker och ting för dem och hennes annars så lugne och sympatiske far hade gormat som aldrig tidigare. Ett tag hade hon trott att de inte skulle vilja veta av henne längre. Men på något sätt hade de lyckats förlåta och i slutändan var de bara lättade att hon var i livet. Kanske var de också lite stolta, men Hermione ville inte hoppas för mycket. Och eftersom trollkarlsvärlden inte längre var en farlig plats kunde de inte invända när hon återvände för att hjälpa till med uppbyggandet av det som så skoningslöst förstörts i kriget.

Eftersom klockan var halv åtta antog hon att det skulle serveras frukost av något slag. Hon steg upp och klädde sig, konstaterade att håret var en enda röra och att hon inte hade varken ork eller lust att göra någonting åt det. Så lämnade hon sitt rum och gick för att se vad som pågick i värdshusets matsal. Trots att det var tidig morgon fick hon syn på en del bekanta som antagligen också bodde på värdshuset för tillfället. Det slog henne att många förlorat sina hem i striderna och att en del av dem nu bodde på värdshus som detta. Tänk att inte ha någon annanstans att bo!

"Miss Granger!"

"Professor McGonagall, godmorgon!"

Hennes lärare och elevhemsföreståndare satt ensam vid ett av borden och avnjöt en frukost bestående av te och rostat bröd, samtidigt som hon läste The Daily Prophet. Men nu lade hon ifrån sig tidningen och bjöd Hermione att slå sig ner mittemot henne.

Hermione kände sig något besvärad med satte sig ändå efter att ha beställt frukost åt sig själv. Hon visste inte riktigt hur hon förväntades bete sig gentemot professorn, som inte alls såg ut som den McGonagall hon kände igen från Hogwarts. Den här McGonagall var mer ledigt klädd i en tunnare sommarklädnad och den strama hårknuten som var så kännetecknande för henne var inte fullt så stram. En del lösa slingor av det mörka håret hade faktiskt lossnat och ramade in hennes ansikte på ett sätt som fick henne att se flera år yngre ut. Samtidigt var hon en mycket gammal kvinna med många ärr i själen efter att ha upplevt två krig där hon säkerligen förlorat många vänner och släktingar.

Det slog Hermione att hon egentligen visste väldigt lite som sin favoritlärare. Men då var väl förhållandet mellan lärare och elev också precis som det skulle.

"Jag har hört att ni återvänder till Hogwarts för att avsluta er skolgång ordentligt, Miss Granger." McGonagall kikade på henne över kanten på sina glasögon. Hennes blick var vänlig.

"Det stämmer", svarade Hermione försiktigt. "Det blir inte samma sak som förr med tanke på att de flesta av mina gamla klasskamrater inte kommer att vara där, men å andra sidan gör jag det för att komplettera mina studier."

"Ingenting kommer att vara som vi minns det." En skugga drog över McGonagalls härjade ansikte och hon lutade huvudet i ena handen några sekunder innan hon återigen såg upp och betraktade Hermione. "Och det vore synd och skam att försöka gå tillbaka till det som var. Min åsikt i frågan är att det vore att vanhedra de bortgångna. Som ett försök att glömma dem och vad de gav sina liv för. Jag hoppas innerligt att vårt trollkarlssamhälle aldrig kommer att glömma detta. Krigen och orsaken till dem. Om det händer har vi snart ännu en Lord mitt ibland oss."

Hermione kunde bara nicka.

"Men det är rörande hur alla anstänger sig för att bygga upp vår värld igen", fortsatte McGonagall. "Alla har hjälpt till. Jag träffade familjen Malfoy tidigare i veckan. Visste ni att de valde att komma över till vår sida under striden på Hogwarts?"

"Verkligen?" Hermione hade nu fått sin frukost, bestående av gröt, te och rostat bröd.

"Ja, verkligen. Jag skulle vilja tro att det berodde på insikten att det Dödsätarna stod för var fel, men i själva verket var det nog inget annat än ren feghet som fick dem att ta det beslutet. Men låt oss inte tala illa om dem, för efteråt har de varit ytterst hjälpsamma. Kan ni tänka er att unge Mr Malfoy utfört en mängd frivilligarbete, främst bestående av att hjälpa de hemlösa?"

"Det hade jag aldrig ens kunnat föreställa mig!" utbrast Hermione, märkbart överraskad.

"Det är mycket man kan säga så om. Tänk, jag hade inte ens i min vildaste fantasi kunnat ana vad de skulle bli av er alla när jag lärde känna er som förstaårselever. Jag hade ingen aning om att jag delade ut kvarsittningar åt framtida hjältar." McGonagalls ögon fylldes plötsligt med tårar och Hermione kände sig med ens riktigt, riktigt obekväm. Samtidigt förstod hon att McGonagall, precis som många andra, hade fått lida under krigets gång och fortfarande bar sorg.

"Alla som stred var hjältar", sa Hermione med låg röst. "Ingen mer än någon annan."

McGonagall nickade och snöt sig i sin servett.

"Jag håller på att bli en riktig gammal toka, eller hur, Miss Granger? Så skönt det ska bli att komma tillbaka till skolan och få annat att bry huvudet med."

Professorns ord fick Hermione att göra någonting hon aldrig i sin vildaste fantasi ens kunnat drömma om att hon en dag skulle göra. Hon sträckte armen över bordet och klappade försiktigt McGonagalls hand.

"Det är fel att säga att allt kommer att återgå till det normala, professor McGonagall, men jag är säker på att ni inte kommer att bli varken gammal eller tokig på ett bra tag. Snart nog är ni ert gamla jag igen och man kan inte längre prata nonsens med er så som jag gör nu!"

"Ni är en bra flicka, Miss Granger, och... Åh! Jag är ledsen, för jag skulle gärna stanna ett tag till, men jag måste ge mig av. Jag hjälper till att organisera frivilligarbetet. På tal om vilket, han frågade faktiskt efter er..."

Den äldre häxan reste sig medan hon pratade och tog sitt trollspö och stoppade sin tidning i en innerficka på sin klädnad.

"Vem frågade efter mig?"

"Unge Mr Malfoy, som jag nämnde tidigare. Adjö, Miss Granger. Vi ses på Hogwarts i September."


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Augusti 1998

Hermione hade tänt en brasa i den öppna spisen i sitt rum och satt nu uppkrupen i den slitna fåtöljen intill eldstaden, försjunken i en bok. Utomhus regnade det fortfarande och dropparna smattrade mot taket. Till en början hade ljudet stört henne och det hade varit svårt att koncentrera sig på vad hon läste. Samtidigt hade hon varit förbryllad över det professor McGonagall hade sagt innan hon hastat iväg. Draco Malfoy hade frågat efter henne, Hermione Granger? Till slut hade hon helt enkelt blivit tvungen att dra den slutsatsen att McGonagall blandat ihop henne med någon annan, vilket faktiskt inte var helt omöjligt. Den äldre damen hade trots allt verkat mer eller mindre förvirrad under deras möte. Den förklaringen hade gett henne sinnesro nog att låta bokstäverna och orden ta över.

Vid lunchtid avbröts hon av en knackning på fönsterrutan och suckade djupt när hon såg upp från sitt läsande, för ute i regnet flaxade en uggla som hon mycket väl kände igen. Piggy.

_Hermione, jag är ledsen. Du vet ju hur svartsjukan alltid stiger mig åt huvudet. Snälla, kom hem igen. Jag lovar att försöka bättra mig._

_Ron_

Hon skakade på huvudet och kände sig dragen åt två olika håll. Det var fint av Ron att skriva och be om ursäkt, någonting han aldrig skulle ha gjort om han fortfarande gått omkring och övertygat sig själv om att det var han som hade haft rätt. Det här bevisade att han hade insett att han hade gjort fel och att han ångrade sig. Och det var definitivt ett stort steg i rätt riktning. Hon borde ge honom en ny chans för det förtjänade han. Å andra sidan hade hon gett honom hundratals nya chanser, så varför skulle det vara annorlunda den här gången? För att det var just det; annorlunda. Det här brevet var beviset på det, ett brev vars like hon aldrig hållit i sin hand tidigare.

_Jag är också ledsen, Ron, och jag skulle gärna komma tillbaka. Men jag tror att vi behöver spendera lite tid ifrån varandra. Jag ämnar besöka mina föräldrar inom de närmaste dagarna, något jag inte har gjort på länge. Dessutom vill jag förbereda mig inför skolstarten och läsa en del i förväg. Jag hoppas att du förstår och håller med mig. Bli inte ledsen, det är bara för vårt bästa. Om några veckor kan vi träffas och prata om oss. Det blir bäst så och det är så jag vill ha det. Snälla, försök acceptera min vilja._

_Hermione_

Det fick duga. Och faktum var att hon såg fram emot att få spendera några dagar för sig själv, för att inte tala om i föräldrarnas sällskap. Hon skickade iväg Piggy med sitt svar, trots att det inte kändes alldeles bra att skicka den lilla ugglan tillbaka ut i ovädret. Men det kunde inte hjälpas, och Piggy var ju trots allt väldigt ivrig att utföra sitt uppdrag.

Hon lämnade stående vid fönstret en stund och blickade ut över Diagongränden, som låg nästan öde tack vare regnet. Någon enstaka häxa eller trollkarl skyndade ut ur en affär och in i en annan, men bortsett från det var det ingen aktivitet att tala om en dag som denna. Helt omedvetet lät hon tankarna glida över till Draco Malfoy ännu en gång. Hon mindes hur han undvikit att identifiera henne för sin moster, Bellatrix Lestrange, då när de hade tillfångatagits och förts till Malfoy Manor. Faktum var att hon inte hade reflekterat över det tidigare, men nu mindes hon. Kanske var det Draco Malfoys första steg mot att bli en bättre människa. För om det McGonagall berättat för henne stämde, hade han definitivt bättrat sig sedan skoltiden. Hermione hade ändå svårt att föreställa sig honom anmäla sig som frivillig hjälparbetare, och än mindre utföra själva jobbet.

Men allt var möjligt. Hon fick påminna sig om att det var hon som många gånger fått påminna sina vänner om att inte ha fördomar.

Hon ruskade av sig de komplicerade funderingarna och bestämde sig för att gå ner till matsalen och beställa lunch, trots att hon fortfarande var mätt sedan frukosten. Men hon behövde sysselsätta sig, och idag var det svårt att hitta på något annat än att äta och läsa.

I trappan på väg ner mötte hon åter igen professor McGonagall.

"Åh, Miss Granger. Så möts vi igen. Och så bra, för efter frukosten började jag fundera på att ni möjligtvis skulle vara intresserad av att gå med i den grupp frivilligarbetare som jag leder. Låter det inte bra, säg? Vi koncentrerar oss främst på hemlösa. Tidigare gick arbetet mest ut på att hitta tillfälliga boplatser åt alla, men nu har vi börjat bygga upp deras hem igen. De som vill ha hjälp, vill säga. Nå, vad säger ni?"

Hermione piggnade genast till när hon fick höra förslaget. Hon hade utfört en del frivilligarbete tidigare under sommaren och funnit det väldigt givande och stimulerande. Nu hade hon verkligen ingenting emot mer av den varan, så hon nickade ivrigt.

"Jag hjälper gärna till, professor McGonagall! Och tusen tack för att ni frågade, det är precis vad jag behöver!"

"Underbart." Professor McGonagall log. "Jag är på väg tillbaka för att möta upp med gruppen nu, jag ska bara hämta några saker från mitt rum. Men jag antar att ni inte har ätit er lunch ännu, så kanske ni föredrar att börja först imorgon bitti. Då kan ni följa med mig härifrån."

Hermione höll med och fick därefter fortsätta till matsalen, där hon åt med god aptit och kände sig riktigt uppåt, nu när hon hade fått någonting att sysselsätta sig med från och med följande dag. Det var förstås lite synd att hon inte skulle kunna åka och hälsa på sina föräldrar ännu på ett tag, men det kunde lika gärna vänta några veckor till.

"God morgon", hälsade McGonagall det dussintal människor som samlats utanför den Läckande Kitteln följande morgon. "Jag har gjort ett arbetsschema för dagen. Vi gör som tidigare, det vill säga ni tar två och två itu med varsin uppgift på schemat."

En pergamentark skickades runt och folk strök över uppgifterna i tur och ordning. McGonagall vände sig till Hermione som stod vid hennes sida och nyfiket betraktade de andra.

"Jag arbetade tidigare tillsammans med Mr Malfoy", förklarade den äldre kvinnan. "Men jag tror att du får ta över min plats idag, så att jag själv kan hjälpa till där det behövs. Åh, där är ni, Mr Malfoy. Ni känner ju Miss Granger. Ni två arbetar tillsammans idag."

Hermione förbryllades över det faktum att Draco Malfoy hade blivit en så aktuell person i hennes liv över en natt. Å andra sidan, hade det varit någon helt annan så hade hon förmodligen inte reflekterat över det på samma sätt. Hennes och Malfoys relation var ju inte den bästa sedan tidigare. Det skulle bli intressant att se om han hade förändrats.

Med en viss förväntan såg hon upp och mötte hans blick. De skarpa grå ögonen såg in i hennes med en sådan intensitet att hon blev riktigt rädd för en kort sekund. Samtidigt visste hon djupt inom sig att hon aldrig skulle glömma den blicken så länge hon levde.


	5. Kapitel 4

_Tackar ödmjukast för kommentarerna. :) Det är så uppmuntrande när ni skriver några rader!_

_Så några ord om själva storyn. Det här är inte särskilt planerat. Det mesta jag skriver tar jag bara rakt ur tomma intet. Jag bestämde mig för att inte bry mig om det blev bra eller dåligt utan bara fortsätta skriva. Därför kan det bli lite hur som helst. Och det här gör jag mest för att komma igång med mitt skrivande igen. Det är så länge sedan jag skrivit någonting senast, så ibland går det riktigt trögt. Nåväl, börjar kanske bli dags att lägga av med pladdret och låta folk läsa nästa kapitel._

Kapitel 4

Augusti 1998

Jenny Marsden var i själva verket en mycket ung häxa, nyss fyllda trettiofem, men allt hos henne: hållningen, blicken och rörelserna gav intrycket att hon var betydligt äldre. Som mor till tre små barn hade livet varit tungt för henne ända sedan hon sett det blixtrande gröna ljuset som fått hennes äkta man att falla till marken för att aldrig resa sig igen. Sedan krigsslutet hade hon delat rum på ett värdshus tillsammans med sin svägerska, som även hon hade flera barn men inte längre någon man. Pengar hade familjen Marsden aldrig haft gott om och därför hade de båda häxorna inte haft råd med mer än ett litet rum för sig själva och barnen. Det hade varit trångt och stökigt och ingen hade haft det lätt, men nu skulle det lyckligtvis bli ändring på det. Efter att de hade bestämt sig för att bygga upp Max och Jennys gamla hus, som förstörts när Dödsätarna dragit fram genom byn där de bott, hade saker och ting börjat kännas lite lättare. Dessutom var det inte en uppgift som de alldeles själva behövde ta på sig tack vare det hjälparbete som organiserades. Jenny var mycket tacksam över de två magiker som Minerva McGonagall lovat skicka till deras hjälp.

Själva hade Jenny och Vicky Marsden anlänt tidigt till det totalförstörda huset. När Draco Malfoy och Hermione Granger anlände var de i full färd med att leta efter värdesaker som kunde ha blivit kvar i spillrorna.

Vicky var först att upptäcka de båda nykomlingarna som kom gående längs landsvägen. Max och Jennys hus låg en bit utanför byn och Vicky skyndade ut för att försäkra sig om att de två medhjälparna inte hade haft några besvär med att hitta dit. För hon var en mycket sympatisk och vänlig själ som inte gärna orsakade andra människor missnöje.

"Nej, Mrs Marsden, det var verkligen inga problem. Vi transfererade oss till byn där vi frågade efter vägen. En mycket vänlig gammal man gav oss en utmärkt beskrivning på hur vi skulle ta oss hit. Jag tror bestämt att han var mugglare, men tänk så trevliga människor det finns!"

Den unga häxan hade en mild röst som gjorde att Vicky genast tyckte om henne. Men vid sitt sist yttrande kastade hon en blick, som nästan kunde kallas bitsk, på sin kompanjon.

"Underbart!" Vicky slog ihop handflatorna. "Nåväl, låt mig visa er huset. En sorglig historia. Dödsätarna brände ner det så nu är det bara skalet kvar, så att säga. Inte heller det är särskilt vackert. Min svägerska Jenny är fortfarande inne och letar efter gamla saker, men själv har jag nästan gett upp hoppet om att hitta någonting oskatt. Det är en enda röra, det må jag då säga. Men nu pratar jag bort mig alldeles, ni får förlåta mig min oartighet. Jag har ju inte frågat vad ni heter!"

Den unge mannen var väldigt tystlåten av sig, för även denna gång svarade flickan.

"Jag är Hermione Granger och det här är min... kamrat, Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger!" utbrast Viola och stannade så plötsligt att den andre, Draco Malfoy, höll på att gå in i henne bakifrån. "Vid Merlins skägg, den Hermione Granger som känner Harry Potter?"

Man kunde upptäcka en svag rodnad på Miss Grangers kinder.

"Så, nu är ingen tid att för ödmjukhet. Men jag förmodar att du är den Hermione Granger. Så underbart att få träffa er! Och även er förstås, Mr Malfoy! Men säg mig, Harry Potter..."

Hermione fann snabbt tyckte för Vicky Marsden. Den äldre kvinnan tycktes aldrig sluta prata och ställde gärna frågor, utan att för den skull vara för nyfiken eller näsvis. Hon var helt enkelt trevlig, vilket var allt annat än vad man kunde säga om Draco Malfoy.

Sedan de träffats hade han inte sagt ett ord, utan bara nickat eller skakat på huvudet när Hermione frågat honom någonting. Till slut hade hon helt enkelt slutat bry sig i honom och låtsades ibland att han inte ens var där, trots att han hela tiden höll sig antingen bakom henne eller vid hennes sida. Det var som om han var rädd att bli lämnad kvar någonstans.

Men bortsett från hans närvaro var det en underbar dag. Hermione hade njutit av att känna solens värme i ansiktet under den korta promenaden från byn till huset de skulle hjälpa till att bygga upp. Hon var inte riktigt säker på hur de skulle gå tillväga, men mindes en hel del besvärjelser hon någon gång lärt sig om ämnet. De skulle säkerligen komma till nytta idag.

När det gällde huset var det så sorgligt att hon hade kunnat gråta. Och den andra Mrs Marsden såg ut att ha gjort precis det när hon mötte dem vid det som en gång varit huvudingången, men där fanns nu ingenting kvar annat än ett stort hål med brända kanter. Huset var högt, men tre våningar, och kring alla fönster låg sotet kvar från lågorna som en gång slickat karmarna och hotat att sluka alltihop. Det gick inte längre att avgöra vilken färg huset hade haft och taket hade rasat in helt och hållet.

"Jag hittar ingenting, Vicky", suckade Jenny Marsden och torkade av sotet från sina händerna på det rutiga förklädet hon hade knutit om midjan.

"Jag är ledsen", svarade Vicky lågt. "Jag vet att du gärna velat ha några minnen..."

"Alla foton fanns i vardagsrummet", mumlade Jenny. "Alla foton på barnen, på mig och Max, vårt bröllopsfoto. Jag kommer att glömma hur han såg ut, Vicky!"

"Nej, det kommer du inte. Du glömmer bara om du tillåter dig att glömma. Se så, tänk inte mer på det nu. Kanske vi hittar någonting senare ändå. Det här är Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy, och nu när de är här kanske vi småningom kan påbörja arbetet."

Jenny såg upp från sina sotiga händer och log svagt mot nykomlingarna. Hon var en liten och nätt kvinna, ljushårig och blåögd. Håret hade hon snott ihop till en knut och kläderna var slitna och välanvända. Det slog Hermione att hon nog inte hade haft råd att köpa nya på en mycket lång tid.

"Ja, här får ni se en riktig toka som sörjer ett par gamla fotografier", sa Jenny och slätade till sitt förkläde. "Bry er inte om mig, jag är alldeles för känslig för mitt eget bästa. Jag skulle ta och hälsa er välkomna, men jag har inte mycket till hus att välkomna er till, eller hur?"

"Det är därför vi är här", svarade Hermione lugnande. "Och jag beklagar sorgen. Jag kan inte föreställa mig hur det är att förlora en äkta man, men själv förlorade jag många vänner i striderna. Likaså min vän Draco."

Hon kände han blick i nacken när hon refererade till honom som sin "vän". Men han måste ju ändå ha förstått att det bara var någonting hon sade och ingenting som betydde något. Hon tänkte inte bli hans vän efter alla de år han kallat henne smutsskalle och så öppet föraktat henne. Åtminstone inte så länge han teg och inte ens kunde klämma ur sig en liten ursäkt!

De började med att städa bort all aska ur husets inre. Väggarna och grunden var fortfarande stabila, så det avgjordes att de skulle hålla för det nya huset de skulle bygga upp. Hermione arbetade flitigt med sitt trollspö och såg ibland i ögonvrån att även Malfoy var duktig och hjälpsam.

Hon lät tankarna dansa fritt medan hon jobbade och funderingarna gled då snabbt över till honom. Draco Malfoy. Han var definitivt inte den samme Malfoy som han varit under deras skoltid. Eller var det något hon trodde bara för att han inte hade förolämpat henne ännu? Det var svårt att avgöra eftersom han aldrig öppnade munnen. Men han gav henne inga hatiska blickar, vilket definitivt måste vara ett steg i rätt riktning. Förnuftet sade henne att hon borde ge honom en chans. Hon hade alltid predikat om rättvisa inför sina vänner, så varför kunde hon inte följa sina egna råd?

"Åh!" hörde de plötsligt Jenny utbrista och alla rusade för att se efter vad som hade hänt. Hon stod mitt i det som en gång måste ha varit vardagsrummet och stirrade upp genom det nedrasade innertaket. "Jag tror att man kan ta sig till sovrummet", andades hon när de alla var samlade. "Det ser ut att ha klarat sig undan ganska bra. Jag klättrar upp dit."

Och innan de visste ordet av var hon på väg upp, klängandes i balkar och bräden. Hon var överraskande smidig och tog sig snabbt upp. Malfoy följde plötsligt efter.

"Vad håller du på med?" utbrast Hermione. "Ni båda, förresten. Kom ner tillbaka. Golvet kan ju rasa."

"Jag är medveten om det, Granger." Malfoys röst var låg och allvarlig. Han hävde sig upp den sista biten och följde efter Jenny. Snart försvann de båda utom synhåll.

"Åh nej", jämrade sig Vicky. "Varför skulle hon dit upp? Ärligt talat, Miss Granger, jag tror min svägerska inte riktigt har återhämtat sig från chocken. Hon borde ha stannat hemma med barnen, så hade jag skött om det här. Åh, det där golvet är alldeles för svagt att gå på. Lågorna har slickat det underifrån. Förstod hon inte-"

Ett brak avbröt Vickys monolog och de båda häxorna hoppade förskräckt till. Vicky började jämra sig, men så fick de syn på Malfoy. Han bar Jenny i sin famn och tog sig försiktigt fram till kanten, där han satte ner henne. Hon verkade slapp och lealös, men Hermione och Vicky kunde se att hon ändå var vid medvetande. De rusade fram för att hjälpa till att få ner henne och lyckades med gemensamma krafter lyfta henne så att hon till slut var tillbaka på nedersta våningen. Malfoy klättrade tillbaka ner och fick sedan lyfta Jenny ända ut på gården, där de samlades runt henne.

"Jenny, Jenny", suckade Vicky. "Nu är det jag som tar med dig tillbaka till byn. Du är inte stark nog för det här ännu."

Jenny nickade sakta. Hennes blick vilade någonstans i fjärran på något ingen av de andra kunde se. Hermione sjönk ner på knä bredvid Vicky och tog Jennys hand.

"Vi tar hand om huset åt dig, Jenny. Nästa gång du kommer hit är det som nytt. Och om vi hittar några foton, eller någonting annat, så sparar vi det åt dig."

Vicky gav henne en tacksam blick och hjälpte sedan Jenny att resa sig och ledde iväg henne mot byn. Hermione lämnade sittande en stund. Hon strök håret bakom öronen och suckade. Så blev hon medveten om Malfoy, som stod alldeles intill henne. Hon såg upp på honom och fick kisa när solen lyste henne i ögonen. Han betraktade henne med forskande blick och verkade förvänta sig att hon skulle säga något, men Hermione saknade ord. För hon fann det alldeles för svårt att uttrycka den beundran som hon plötsligt kände för honom.

Så sträckte han ut sin hand och hon tog den och lät honom hjälpa henne på fötter. Sedan inbillade hon sig antagligen att han väntade lite för länge innan han släppte henne.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Augusti 1998

"Bra jobbat idag, Granger", sade Malfoy när klockan slagit fem och det var dags för dem att återvända hem. Vicky hade kommit tillbaka så fort hon hade lämnat Jenny i rummet på värdshuset, där en av deras väninnor såg efter barnen. De hade jobbat hela dagen med huset och gjort stora framsteg. Malfoy räknade med att det skulle vara färdigt samma vecka om de höll takten. Vicky hade vid det här laget gått tillbaka till byn, efter att ha frågat dem om hon fick bjuda på middag, naturligtvis. Båda hade artigt tackat nej. Nu var Hermione ordentligt förvånad över att Malfoy hade tilltalat henne. Han var sannerligen tystlåten av sig.

"Detsamma", svarade hon tveksamt.

Så stod de där på gårdsplanen, den ena mer obekväm än den andra. Vad pratade man om med sin forna fiende? Skulle man säga någonting alls? Hermione tog ett djupt andetag. Han tänkte uppenbarligen inte börja, så hon fick helt enkelt vara rättfram.

"Okej, Malfoy. Vi kom inte särskilt bra överens under vår skoltid, eller hur? Jag vet inte vad du tycker, men jag skulle vilja lägga allt det där bakom mig. Jag föreslår inte att vi ska bli bästa vänner, men vi kan väl i alla fall prata med varandra."

Hon märkte att han slappnade av. Så sträckte han fram handen och hon skakade den.

"Fast jag kanske inte har mycket att säga dig när jag inte får komma med spydigheter", sade han och hon kunde se ett leende ta form i hans ansikte. Han kikade på henne under den blonda luggen och hans blick var... Nåja, inte vänlig. Så långt hade han inte kommit än. Men den var retsam och med god marginal inte på ett elakt vis.

"Fyndigt, Malfoy, fyndigt", log hon. "Vi ses imorgon."

Nästa dag blev betydligt lättare. Spännaningen mellan henne och Malfoy hade släppt och hon började fundera på att be honom kalla henne Hermione och sluta tilltala henne med hennes efternamn, men det vore eventuellt lite för vänskapligt, i alla fall till en början. Hon kände att hon måste ta det långsamt med honom och lära känna honom lite i taget.

Vicky lade också märke till en förändring, men var finkänslig nog att inte kommentera den. Hon hade dock sina funderingar och tänkte för sig själv att de skulle bli ett fint par. Den långe, ljushårige och hon den lilla nätta flickan Granger. Sådana funderingar höll hon dock för sig själv, för vad visste hon. Båda kunde ju ha varsin partner på annat håll.

Vid lunchtid gick de alla tre ut och satte sig i gräset. Vicky bjöd på smörgåsar och hemgjord pumpasaft och lät de yngre lyssna medan hon pratade på. Enligt Vicky fanns det inga nödvändiga tystnader, utan dessa skulle fyllas med mer eller mindre nödvändigt pladder. Hon berättade om huset, om barnen, om Jenny och Max och hur de träffats.

"Ja, ni skulle ha sett dem. Vid det laget var jag redan gift med Max bror Jeremy och vi var så glada åt att Max äntligen hittat sig en flicka. De var så kära, så unga och så lyckliga. Och hela livet framför sig. Jenny var så vacker på den tiden. Det är hon förresten fortfarande, men så sorgsen att man inte längre lägger märke till det lika bra. Men då, då strålade hon verkligen. Inte konstigt att Max föll för henne. Och deras bröllop, som en saga..."

Ja, den kvinnan, hon kunde prata, tänkte Malfoy och kastade en snabb blick på Hermione som satt bredvid honom, tillräckligt långt bort för att han skulle kunna slappna av. Hon var annorlunda än han mindes henne. Eller så var det han som förändrats och börjat se annorlunda på saker och ting. Oberoende, så drogs han på något sätt till henne. Hon var så mild och vänlig, tycktes alltid veta vad hon skulle säga och lyssnade intresserat till Vickys berättelser.

Under tiden på Hogwarts hade han uppfattat henne som så viktig av sig. Han hade irriterat sig på hennes sätt att fjäska för alla lärare, irriterat sig på att vilken fråga hon än svarade på under lektionerna så var hennes svar alltid felfria. På ett vis hade han varit avundsjuk, för han hade också gärna varit duktig. Inte för sin egen skull utan för att hans far förväntat sig det. Lucius såg inte gärna att en mugglarfödd flicka hade bättre betyg än hans son. Draco hade avundats Hermione som säkerligen hade föräldrar som var otroligt stolta över henne och inte ställde en massa krav som hon inte kunde leva upp till.

Samtidigt hade han på sätt och vis beundrat henne. Inte hennes utseende, förstås, för han hade aldrig sett på henne så som han sett på andra flickor. Han kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på vad det var. Hennes mognad, moral, förstånd? Hur hon gick sin egen väg och inte blev som alla andra, kanske.

Och när han först fått syn på henne föregående dag hade det där lilla unset av beundran vuxit sig större, för plötsligt var hon... Någon som spelade roll.

Denna dag vid femtiden förvånades Hermione än en gång över Malfoys beteende. De stod återigen ute på gården och han överraskade henne genom att föreslå att de skulle äta middag tillsammans.

"Om du inte har något annat för dig, förstås. Jag tänkte bara... Vi är väl arbetskamrater, ungefär, och arbetskamrater kan ju äta tillsammans ibland..."

Hon fick dra på mungiporna.

"Javisst, arbetskamrater äter tillsammans ibland. Så varför skulle vi vara annorlunda? Vart vill du gå?" Hon lade an med ett glatt och hurtigt tonfall och hoppades att han skulle sluta vara så nervös.

"Hm, hade nog inte tänkt på något särskilt ställe, faktiskt."

"Inte? Jag bor på Den Läckande Kitteln för tillfället. Vi kan få oss en enkel och billig middag där."

"Men har jag inte så mycket till övers för det där enkla och billiga, som du kanske förstår." Hans röst antog ännu en gång en retfull ton.

"Själv har jag inte mycket till övers för det dyra och överskattade", gav hon igen. "Inte råd heller, för den delen."

"Lägg av nu, Granger", fnös han och plötsligt blev hon rädd att han bara drev med henne, för han såg så föraktfull ut och för en kort sekund kunde hon inte se något av den nya Malfoy i honom. Men så fortsatte han: "Jag bjuder dig på middag, okej? Den som bjuder betalar."

"Jag trodde vi var arbetskamrater", slängde hon ur sig och blev riktigt förskräckt över sitt eget beteende. Det hade definitivt låtit som om hon flirtade med honom. Om det inte vore för att hon aldrig flirtade och knappt visste hur man gjorde hade hon kunnat svära på att det var precis vad hon höll på med. Med ens kom hon att tänka på Ron och fick dåligt samvete.

"Ja, men det betyder bara att det är du som bjuder nästa gång", sade Malfoy. "Då kan vi gå till Den Läckande Kitteln, men idag bjuder jag och då går vi dit jag tycker."

Hermione började protestera. Det var ju inte rättvist att hon bjöd honom på billig mat efter att han tagit med henne till en finare restaurang... Men hon hann inte säga mycket innan han greppade hennes arm. Mrs Marsdens hus försvann från hennes synfält när de transfereades från platsen. Den annars så obehagliga färden skulle hon senare bara minnas som en obestämd, berusande känsla, för när hon kände hans kropp pressas mot hennes kunde hon bara höra sitt eget bultande hjärta i takt med hans.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Augusti 1998

Det fanns väldigt få restauranger i Diagongränden, men det var dit Draco transfererade dem. Sedan tog han med henne till den dyraste, _Magiska Smaker_. Hermione var tvungen att dra på munnen när hon såg skylten med det aningen skrytsamma namnet på restaurangen. Å andra sidan måste ju maten vara magisk när den var så dyr.

"Här har jag aldrig varit tidigare", informerade hon Draco, som säkerligen redan hade anat detta. Han bara nickade och log ett snett leende. Innan de steg in erbjöd han henne sin arm. Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen men gjorde honom till viljes och tänkte samtidigt att det var väldigt gammalmodigt, men samtidigt var han en gentleman.

"Får jag beställa åt dig?" frågade han lågt när de hade satt sig mittemot varandra vid ett litet runt bord som hovmästaren hade visat dem till. "Det är en rätt du borde smaka. Jag tror du skulle tycka om det."

"Det är klart. Jag vet ändå inte vad jag skulle beställa här", svarade Hermione, som tyckte det var skönast att inte alls titta i menyn och på så sätt få ögonen på priserna. De skulle förmodligen få henne att rusa ut därifrån med en gång. Medan Draco pratade med den välklädde servitören såg hon sig omkring i den lilla restaurangen. Den var mysigt inredd med mörka färger och levande ljus som svävade ovanför borden, precis som i Stora Salen på Hogwarts. Skillnaden var att Stora Salen var en betydligt mäktigare syn på grund av sin storlek. Det här kunde nästan kallas anspråkslöst, om det inte vore för att stället såg ut att ha kostat en förmögenhet att inreda.

De var de enda i restaurangen bortsett från några äldre trollkarlar som satt samlade i ett hörn och samtalade lågmält. Det såg ut som ett affärsmöte av något slag, men Hermione hann inte fundera desto mer över det eftersom hennes uppmärksamhet återgick till Draco när servitören avlägsnat sig.

Han lutade sig framåt en aning och kikade på henne under luggen. Betraktade henne ingående. Även hon studerade honom. Lade märke till det höga kindbenen, de tjocka ögonfransarna som ramade in hans ögon. Blicken som var så svår att läsa. Hon brukade förstå människor genom att se dem i ögonen, men med honom var det annorlunda. Hon kunde inte avgöra vad han kände eller vad han hade för avsikter.

Det här var en människa hon aldrig skulle kunna lita helt och fullt på, visste hon med ens. Han skulle alltid kunna lura henne med sin blick.

Men hon hade ändå bestämt sig för att ge honom en chans, påminde hon sig. Hon skulle aldrig lära sig att lita på honom, men hon kunde bli hans vän. Kanske hon redan var det.

När maten serverades hade de inte ännu sagt ett ord till varandra. Hermione såg ner på sin tallrik och upptäckte att Draco hade beställt någon sorts lasagne åt henne.

"Skaldjurslasagne", mumlade han. Hon sken upp.

"Låter underbart. Hur visste du att jag gillar skaldjur?"

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag visste nog inte. Chansade bara..."

De började äta och Hermione pratade om Vicky och huset, mest för att fylla ut tystnaden. Samtidigt upptäckte hon att maten smakade fantastiskt. Definitivt värd pengarna, trots att hon inte visste vad det kostade och trots att det var Draco som skulle betala. Draco som för övrigt inte sa särskilt mycket men log vänligt åt hennes utläggningar. Så småningom hade hon inte mer att säga och jobbet och gick då över till samhället i allmänhet. Hon pratade om sina vänner och hur de klarade sig. Hur de allihop saknade Tonks och Lupin och Fred Weasley. Hon berättade hon Ted Lupin som nu bodde hos sin mormor Andromeda Tonks. Draco nickade. Sin moster Andromeda hade han aldrig haft någon kontakt med. Skulle det bli ändring på det nu? Kanske Narcissa skulle ta kontakt med sin syster och försöka lappa ihop relationen? Bellatrix var ju trots allt död och hade inte längre något inflytande över sin lillasyster.

Han visste inte riktigt vad han kände när det gällde Bellatrix. Hennes död hade varit en överraskning. Hon hade alltid varit full av liv, alltid redo att kämpa för det hon trodde på. Samtidigt som hon var genomsyrad av ondska. Men Draco kunde inte hata sin döda moster trots att hon ofta gjort honom illa. Hon hade ändå tillhört familjen och familjen var något han värderade mycket högt. Det var lika bra att erkänna för sig själv att han sörjde Bellatrix. Och det var väl inte mer än rätt, förresten. Trots att hon gjort så mycket fel borde någon sörja henne.

Han skakade av sig de dystra tankarna och betraktade Hermione istället. Hon var så uttrycksfull. När hon pratade om någonting hon ansåg roande glittrade hennes ögon av skrattet som snart skulle krypa fram. När hon pratade om människorna hon saknade signalerade hela hennes kropp sorgen hon kände. Han tyckte om henne. Hur kunde han ha avskytt henne så under skoltiden? Inom sig visste han svaret: för att han hade blivit åtsagd att göra det. Han hade uppfostrats att hata de mugglarfödda.

Men nu hade allting ändrats och till och med hans far höll på att acceptera att alla trollkarlar inte var renblodiga. Nu kunde Draco Malfoy tycka om Hermione Granger.

Han envisades med att följa henne hem, så de vandrade arm i arm genom Diagongränden i kvällssolens sken. Utanför Florean Fortescues glassbar stannade Hermione plötsligt upp och suckade.

"Han mördades också under kriget", sa hon sorgset. "Ingen vet väl egentligen varför. Han satte sig upp mot Dödsätarna antar jag."

När hon sa det skämdes Draco. Han hade aldrig upplevt en känsla så starkt och kände märket på underarmen bränna trots att den som brukade orsaka sådan smärta nu var borta. Mörkrets märke. Han undrade varför han någonsin velat ha det. Han hade inte haft någonting att göra med Florean Fortescues död, men det faktum att han stått på samma sida som dem som mördat den oskyldige gamle mannen var tillräckligt för att framkalla känslan av skuld och skam. Han ville berätta det för Hermione men kunde inte. Han hade aldrig varit vidare duktig på att uttrycka sig.

De fortsatte efter en stund. Hermione gick och stirrade ner i marken. Draco var fortfarande olycklig. Han förtjänade inte att gå sida vid sida med den här flickan. Hon var alldeles för bra för honom, alldeles för bra för att han ens skulle få se åt henne en gång.

"Varför bjöd du mig på middag egentligen?" frågade hon med låg röst.

"För att..." han avbröt sig och bestämde sig för att säga precis som det var. "Inte för att jag trodde att det skulle spela någon större roll, men jag ville försöka gottgöra dig. För alla gånger jag kallade dig smutsskalle. Du verkade aldrig ta illa upp, men jag kände mig ändå skuldmedveten. Det var fult och du är verkligen inte värd att kallas så. Så jag ville göra någonting för dig. Dessutom... Dessutom tycker jag att du är beundransvärd."

Hon stannade och vände upp ansiktet mot honom. Deras blickar möttes och han svalde. Det hade inte varit alldeles lätt att säga det han precis sagt.

"Du växer i mina ögon, Draco Malfoy", sade hon allvarligt.

Han följde henne ända upp till hennes rum. I dörröppningen vände hon sig om för att säga hejdå och tacka för en trevlig kväll, men när hon mötte hans blick kunde hon inte få ur sig ett ord. Han gjorde henne knäsvag som ingen annan gjort tidigare och fick henne att känna saker hon inte hade kunnat föreställa sig förrän nu. Och hon ville tala om det för honom men visste att hon inte kunde för hon var så säker på att han inte kände samma sak.

Men han hade sagt att hon var beundransvärd. Det skulle hon alltid minnas. Men det betydde inte vad hon plötsligt ville att det skulle betyda, för det var omöjligt.

"Hermione", mumlade han, lyfte handen och smekte försiktigt hennes kind. Beröringen var lätt men fick ändå hennes hjärta att slå snabbare.

"Det var en fin kväll", viskade hon och önskade att den inte skulle ta slut.

"Ibland..." Han såg intensivt på henne. "Ibland finns det saker jag vet att jag inte borde göra. Och ibland klarar jag av att avstå. Men andra gånger kan jag inte... För jag känner så starkt..."

Han tog hennes ansikte mellan sina händer och kysste hennes panna, hennes kinder och hennes mun. Hon greppade tag i hans skjorta och drog honom närmare, backade in i rummet och fick honom att följa efter. Han lyckades på något sätt sparka igen dörren utan att avbryta deras kyss. Hon drog honom längre in tills hon stötte emot väggen. Ingen av dem tänkte längre på vad de borde eller inte borde göra, utan lät helt enkelt känslorna styra.


End file.
